1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a combined socket and support for a fluorescent lamp and more particularly to a combined socket and mounting support for compact fluorescent lamps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Widely used fluorescent lamps are generally straight and have two pins at each end for engagement with a socket. To be able to wire up both sets of pins, conductors had to be routed along the reflector, either in front or in back of such reflector. The advent of the U-shaped fluorescent lamp simplified the wiring to some degree since both sets of pins were at the same end of the lamp. These U-shaped lamps, although shorter for a given light output were more than twice as wide as an equivalent straight tube which limited its usefulness. Compact fluorescent lamps were developed which use two parallel tubes joined at one end and having at their opposite ends a single pin or lead. This type of lamp is called a twin tube fluorescent lamp which may be obtained from the Twin Tube Lamp Center, 24500 Solon Road, Bedford Heights, Ohio 44116. Because only one pin or lead is required at each end of the lamp and because both pins are adjacent one another the wiring of such lamps is quite simple. However, since the lamps themselves must be supported and positioned in, for example, a lamphold, the provision of a compact socket and support device is required.
Some prior art lamps are fitted to a screw-in base similar to a standard light bulb base which can be screwed into a usual mogul base socket. Where the socket is supported on a panel or a reflector, an additional support is required making the assembly quite large.